This invention relates to a standing table with a hollow formed pedestal and a table top.
Standing tables of this type are used for a variety of purposes. For example, such tables can be used to present goods in a store window or for placing drinking glasses outside in the open.
As an example, DE-GM 88 09 329.8 discloses a standing table with a column-form base and a table top disposed thereon, and having a central opening for receiving an umbrella rod. The table top has a coupling piece at its underside, by which it is connected with the pedestal. This coupling piece takes the form of a tightening strap with a tension lever that can be swivelled with a handle into a detaching position. As a result, it is possible to rapidly and simply detach the table top from the pedestal. A disadvantage is, however, that this standing table is not stackable and has a relatively complicated pedestal with a central umbrella guide and a closed outer jacket.
DE-PS 287 163 discloses an umbrella table with a hollow foot which can receive a folded umbrella. This umbrella table has a table top with an upwardly extending opening for receiving an umbrella rod. A disadvantage is, however, that while the foot of the umbrella table is hollow, it is not conical on the inside. Consequently, it is not possible to stack such table feet one upon another. Stacking of the table feet is also prevented by the fact that the table top is not detachable from the table foot.